Addicted
by silly sophiae
Summary: When two teenage girls that Stella and the Boys haven’t seen since they were younger how will they react? What happens when old feelings resurface and heartbreak come back. MacyxNick StellaxJoe ZoexKevin bad summary good story
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: When two teenage girls that Stella and the Boys haven't seen since they were younger how will they react? What happens when old feelings resurface and heartbreak come back. MacyxNick StellaxJoe ZoexKevin**_

_**Chapter One**_

_-Flashback-_

_Zoe and Stella, Nick are 8. Joe, Kevin are nine. Macy is seven._

"_Zoe come on" Stella yelled to her slow friend._

"_I'm coming Stella gosh" Zoe yelled as she caught up with her friend._

"_Ahh" Stella yelled._

"_What" Zoe said._

"_That Brookelle got boy kiss germs" Stella whispered as her and Zoe watches Macy and Zoe older sister kiss a boy. _

"_It doesn't seem that bad" A voice behind the girls said._

"_Hi Joe" Stella said while blushing madly._

"_Hi Stella, Hi Zoe how my best friends in the whole world doing" Kevin said _

"_Good hey guys" Zoe said _

"_Hey where's your little sister at" Kevin asked as he look for the seven year old in the crew._

"_I don't know I think she at home" Zoe said while looking down._

"_What wrong Zoe" Nick said _

"_I have to tell you guys something" Zoe said_

"_Your not moving are you" Joe said _

_Zoe laugh nervously "Um yeah I am" She whispered_

"_What" the other kids yelled._

"_Yeah were moving at the end of the week and Macy couldn't believe it so she won't come outside my parents told us last week "Zoe said watching her friend tear up._

"_And your just telling us I..I…hate you Zoe" Stella said "You said you will never leave"._

"_I know I'm sorry Stells" Zoe said _

"_WE ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE ZOE GOODBYE" Joe, Kevin, and Stella said walking away._

"_Nick I'm so sorry" Zoe said crying _

"_I know me to" He said "Zoe can you do me a favor" he asked _

"_Yeah" She said _

"_Tell Macy I said goodbye and stay in touch with me at least" He said before running back _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Were Here" Brookelle announced.

"Why did we have to come back" I asked Macy

"Because mom and dad would have been gone all year so we moved here" Macy said

Over the passed year me and my sister has change a lot. My eye got lighter and I got a little paler my hair is a little over my shoulder it blond now. A little after we left I tried to stay in touch with the boy so when they finally made it big I called Nick and guess what he told me. What you ask he said " Didn't I tell you were not friends".

But guess what over the years Macy grew up and her features did to she was known and Mace the youngest girl to in fashion week while still working on other things. She became a lot more girly with the help of me and Brookelle and now were are how can I say this hot. Macy lost a lot of weight and her hair grew longer she a little more tanner than me and with black hair and brown eyes.

Today we moved back to New Jersey with our sister we were going to live in a beautiful house in the richest part of new jersey.

"Macy you can have the room with the balcony" Zoe said

"I thought you wanted it" Macy said

"I did but I know how you like the room with the moon shining in" Zoe said smiling "and plus my room has a window seat so I can draw".

"Great because mom already design your room for you and you two start school tomorrow so you need to get to school your cars will be here in the morning so goodnight."Brookelle said as she walk in her room.

Me and Macy went in her room to pick out our outfits for the first day of school. In the end I end up going with a plaid green skirt with leggings and a white button up t shirt with black heels, Black sunglasses and a black jacket. While Macy was going to wear a pencil skirt with a white button up blouse and red high heels. Once we were done we both fell asleep with a thought of what going to happen.

**

* * *

**

**I will have one or two more chapter in tonight. **

**Next Chapter Meeting old friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: When two teenage girls that Stella and the Boys haven't seen since they were younger how will they react? What happens when old feelings resurface and heartbreak come back. MacyxNick StellaxJoe ZoexKevin**_

_**The Song Macy Sing Is **__**Because of You by Kelly Clarkson **_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

"Zoe Hurry up so we can go" Macy said

"I'm coming Mace" Zoe said

Macy waited for another thirty minutes for she we could see our cars. When she finally came out she had a guitar case in her hand.

"What is that" Macy asked.

"Oh just something I got you for school open it up" she said

When Macy opened it she was surprise it was a black acoustic guitar with a matching necklace."Is this for me" Macy said wiping her tears.

"Yep come on for we can see our new rides should we take yours first or mines" Zoë asked walking to the door and grabbing her book bag.

"Your" Macy said getting her book bag and grabbing her guitar case.

When they got outside they saw their sister standing in between to cars.

"Which one is Mine" They screamed together.

"Mace you got the Camaro and Zoe you got the Chrysler."Brookelle said

"Yes" They screamed together.

"But for today take on car okay" Brookelle said as she left to go to work.

When they got to the school everyone looked at them some with envy and some with pride. They were walking down the hall when they heard a dude yell watch out and so they both moved and it end up hit a tall athletic boy.

"Hi" He said

"HI" They both said

"I'm sorry about the ball but are you girls new here" He asked

"Yeah um I'm Zoe and this is my sister Macy Misa" Zoe said "And you are"

"Van Dyke" he said "Wait did you say Misa"

"Yeah" Zoe said

"You need to come with me" He said

"Okay" They both flowed him to a the gym.

"Okay when you say Misa you mean as the two little girls who were cool with the Lucas brother but then left" He said

"yeah" They both said

"What happen" he said

They told him the whole story and bout time they were finished they were the best of friend they found out that Van Dyke was Stella cousin and he went though the same thing before he moved. He told them that the Lucas brothers went to school here and he will stand by them.

They were walking down the hall when they heard Stella voice.

"I heard that we got two new girls maybe I can become good friends with them" Stella said

"Hey guys do you ever wonder what happen to Macy and Zoe since they left" Joe asked

"Come on guy we have to get to lunch" Zoe said

As they walk into Lunch they could feel all eyes on them. Then that when Zoe heard his voice "Hey Van Dyke come here" Kevin yelled.

"Are you guys coming" Van Dyke asked.

"Well I'm going to go finish this song but guys should go" Macy said running off.

"Let's get this over with" Zoe said to Van Dyke.

"Hey guys" Van said once they got to the table.

"You guys should sit down you know" Stella said.

"Hey where's Nick. Van asked

"Oh he went to the music room."Joe said staring at Zoe.

Zoe could see the jealousy in Stella eye and that made her laugh.

"What" Stella Snapped.

"Nothing" Zoe said "Nothing at all".

Stella was about to say soothing put a girl came to the table. "Hi" she said to Zoe.

"Hi" Zoe said politely.

"Um this might sound stupid put me and my friend were fighting about who you are and she says you're a model while I say you look more like Zoe Misa" The girl said. That when all her old friend head snapped towards her .

"Your both right I'm Zoe Misa" She said

"Thanks" Both girl said as they went to their tables.

"Surprise" Zoe and Van Dyke said.

-With Macy-

"Ugh" Macy said "Why me" as she walked into a music room. She set her book down and open her guitar case and got her guitar and her purple guitar pick nick gave before she left.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

"You're very good you know" Said a voice behind her.

"Thanks" She said putting her song book and guitar back in it case she was about to turn around when she heard another voice yelling down the hallway.

"Shit" they both yelled

-In the hallway-

"Your just gonna runaway like you did when we were kids again Zoe" Stella yelled

Nick and Macy ran into the hallway leaving their belongings in the room. Luckily it was only them six in the hallway

"I didn't run away okay" Zoe screamed she had tear falling down her cheeks now.

"Don't try to pull the guilt trip you left when I needed you" Stella said trying to get to Zoe but Joe and Kevin hold her back. At that same time Macy ran and stand next to her sister and Van Dyke.

"Stop it Stella" Zoe screamed

"Stop what you're the one who told us all about her crush on nick and how she used follow us around" Stella said trying to get on Zoe bad side.

"Stella Stop" Zoe screamed

"No I won't until you tell me why you left" Stella said

"No" Zoe said

"Zoe Misa is not who she seems to be she a backstabber and a lying bitch." Stella said.

"Stop Stella" Van Dyke Yelled

"No I want to know why you leave Zoe why did yall leave Zoë" Stella screamed in Zoe face.

When Joe and Kevin looked at Macy she looked a little pale. "Why did you leave" Stella screamed

"Zoe I don't feel so well" Macy said

"Stay out of this Macy" Stella and Zoe yelled. All of a sudden they heard a big thump.

"Macy" the Lucas boys yelled.

Nick took Macy to the nurse. While the rest of the crew sat in outside.

"We left because of my granddad Stella that why we left." Zoe said

"What happen" Stella asked

"He was dying" Zoe said wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry Zoe for everything" Stella said

"Yeah me to" Zoe said

"Where have you been for the passed years Zoe" Nick asked

"Everywhere" Zoe said

"Like where" Joe asked

"Paris, France, London, New York just to name a few" Zoe said

"Macy has been modeling for a few years now she was the youngest person to walk on the runway at Fashion week she also working on her music. Brookelle has a few clothing designs out like forever 21 and more. Well Me I'm just drawing and stuff."Zoe said as Macy walk out.

"Hi" Macy said as she straightens out her skirt.

"Mace did you take your insulin" Zoe asked

"Um no but the nurse gave me one" Macy said

"Macy do you have diabetes" Kevin asked

"Yeah type one sometimes i forget to take my medicine" Macy said

"You need to remember now" Joe said as he gave Macy a hug.

"Yo Macy did you finish the song" Van Dyke said.

"Yeah just got to add my finishes touches and it's said smiling.

"Well i got to go Cheerleading practice" Macy said

"I'll come to mace" Nick said smiling a real smile at her.

"Okay" she said

Once they got away from the crew they talked a lot about diabetes and Joella and Zevin.

"Macy I was think if maybe you wanted to write a song together" Nick ask nervously

"Yeah sure well this is my stop bye Nick" Macy said smiling as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Bye Nick said walking happily down the Hallway.

* * *

**Okay guys and galls i need a song for Macy and Nick can sing so leave songs and i'll pick one. Comment please**


End file.
